<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Weeks In by TennantsLittleKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439394">Three Weeks In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten'>TennantsLittleKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "Changes" Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changes Pt. 2, Episode: s17e09 Depravity Standard, F/M, Set right after 17x09, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks into dating Sonny and he already wants you to meet his family...</p><p>Set: Nov 23rd 2015 just as Depravity Standard (17x09) ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "Changes" Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Weeks In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm writing a series. Cute, fluffy ideas kept popping into my head and rather than making a new character/backstory for each one-shot, I decided to keep the universe I set up in Changes which is basically all the canon-SVU events but Sonny has a loving relationship behind the scenes. Let’s face it, the boy deserves happiness. It’s not necessary to read my other story first unless you want the backstory of the reader character and how they got together with Sonny. I’ll try to keep things chronological and weave in SVU events if I can. My OCD is forcing me to make sure the dates are all correct (ex: Sonny can’t be with the reader if he’s supposed to be upstate investigating a lead.) So tah-dah! I present thee with the second installment of the “Changes” series which is set immediately after 17x09, Depravity Standard, and begins on Nov 23rd 2015 (the day before Thanksgiving). It may be crap, but I hope you enjoy anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Some days you actually have to pinch yourself as a reminder that your life is real.<br/>
<br/>
It's been three weeks since Sonny showed up to your class. Three weeks since the two of you confessed your feelings. And three weeks of dating Sonny. While your schedules didn't allow for a lot of one-on-one time, the two of you keep in touch and steal away for dinner whenever you can.<br/>
<br/>
A steady beeping sound rouses you from your sleep and you roll over to shut off your alarm. The sun is starting to peek through the curtains, signalling a new day. Glancing at your phone screen, you smile.</p><p>
  <em>Mornin', doll. Have a great day! Talk to you later xoxo </em>
</p><p>Everyday you wake up to a text from Sonny and, though a seemingly small gesture, your heart aches in the best possible way from knowing he cares. You unplug the device and lay back in bed, phone perched on your chest.</p><p>
  <em>Morning, Sonny. Hope you have a great day too and stay safe! xoxo</em>
</p><p>As you hit send, you imagine him smiling at his desk when the message comes in.<br/>
<br/>
You get ready for class and head out, a spring in your step while you journey to campus.<br/>
<br/>
Sonny texts you back around lunchtime with a message saying that he should be free tonight. He asks if you'd be up for having dinner and you eagerly accept.<br/>
<br/>
That evening you put on a nice outfit, fix your hair and set out to meet your date at a nearby restaurant.<br/>
<br/>
But SVU work can be unpredictable. You were made very aware of that during your summer there. One day could be quiet while the next could be so busy that you didn't know whether the detectives were coming or going. So understandably, this line of work would sometimes force Sonny to be late. Nevertheless, if he was, he would apologize profusely and you would always reassure him that you understood.<br/>
<br/>
Tonight however, as you wait alone inside the restaurant lobby, Sonny is later than he’s ever been before. Not only that, but he hasn't even sent you a message to confirm that he was caught up. His silence has you worried.<br/>
<br/>
You crane your neck towards the door once more before sending him a quick text:</p><p>
  <em>Hey. Hope everything is okay.</em>
</p><p>Not a moment later your phone vibrates.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Sorry, doll. I'll be there in 15.</em>
</p><p>You breathe a sigh of relief knowing he's safe but then your gut knots when the alternative creeps into your mind. Restaurant patrons pass you by and the hostess keeps glaring while you're standing there. They've seen it all before: a girl left waiting for a date who doesn't show. You look up and let out a shaky sigh, hoping that Sonny hadn't simply forgotten you.<br/>
<br/>
Practically 15 minutes on the nose from his text, a rather frantic looking Sonny comes barreling through the restaurant door. His winter jacket is unbuttoned and you can see his badge still clipped to his suit underneath. He hasn't had time to change.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey," he breathes out with apologetic eyes. "I'm <em>so</em> sorry. I shoulda texted you. It’s just Rollins -" Sonny takes a breath, chest heaving. <em>He must have ran here</em>. "She had a scare today. There were complications with her labor. Luckily, she made it though n’ delivered a healthy baby girl, but Lieu and I stayed there with her for a while. She's gettin’ some rest now and Fin is gonna check up on her later."<br/>
<br/>
Immediately you flood with relief. "I'm glad she and the baby are alright," you say, "and I'm glad nothing had happened to you either."<br/>
<br/>
"You dunno know how sorry I am for not lettin’ you know what was goin' on. I shoulda texted. But things got hectic and we were all pretty worried about her…"<br/>
<br/>
"Sonny," you cut off his rambling and force him to meet your eyes. "It's <em>okay</em>. I'm not mad. Like I said, I'm glad Rollins is fine and I'm also glad she wasn't alone through all this."<br/>
<br/>
Sonny looks back at you and takes a breath. Your words seem to calm him right down. He smiles. "You're amazin’."<br/>
<br/>
You blush. "Back at you, but I'm starved."<br/>
<br/>
He chuckles and the two of you approach the hostess. She grabs your menus but rolls her eyes as she turns to lead you to your table.<br/>
<br/>
She seats you at a little booth in the corner, Sonny taking your coat before you sit down. You braved wearing a knee-length dress despite the November weather and are rewarded by an expression of awe from Sonny when he sees it. "You look beautiful, doll," he compliments, drinking you in. "And here I am, lookin’ shabby in comparison."<br/>
<br/>
<em>A little tired, yes. But shabby? Never</em>. Sonny's dark hair is still combed back and he's wearing a tasteful burgundy tie over a white pinstripe shirt. You lean in and peck him on the cheek. "You always look handsome to me."<br/>
<br/>
The two of you order and share a drink, happy to finally be catching up. "Shadowin’ Barba was fantastic!" exclaims Sonny through a mouthful of bread. "He's so polished in his delivery n’ so sharp at findin’ the littlest things to drive it all home to the jury!"<br/>
<br/>
"Fanboy alert!" you joke.<br/>
<br/>
"Guilty!" he grins, raising his fork in surrender. "But I learn so much from him and it gives me new ideas for doin’ my written assignments."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm happy for you, Sonny. You work so hard and you deserve every ounce of success you earn." You truly can’t help the pride you feel for him.<br/>
<br/>
"Aww, thanks, doll. That means a lot." Sonny gazes at you with the utmost affection and you nearly melt in your seat. "Say, what's new with you? Anythin' excitin’ in the ol' biology class?"<br/>
<br/>
"Same old, same old," you shrug. "Just gave the second midterm back to the students, so I expect a lot of office visits from them on Monday."<br/>
<br/>
"You don't have ta work or take emails over the holiday, do ya?" asks Sonny, pushing food around his plate absentmindedly.<br/>
<br/>
"Nope. Why?" You sense there's something more to his inquiry.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I was wonderin'...now, I know it's short notice 'cause I wasn't even sure I'd be able to get off myself, but I was wonderin' if...if you'd like to spend Thanksgiving with me at my parents' place?" Sonny looks up. It's the most hopeful expression you've ever seen on him.<br/>
<br/>
"I..uh..." you're lost for words. You want to scream out '<em>YES!</em>' at the top of your lungs but at the same time it's not that easy. "Sonny, that's t-tomorrow. And it's also <em>your</em> family time. I wouldn't want to intrude on them."<br/>
<br/>
"You wouldn't be intrudin’! My ma's been askin' to meet my girlfriend n’ even said to '<em>make sure you bring her over for Thanksgiving</em>'."<br/>
<br/>
Your voice goes quiet. "I'm your...g-girlfriend?" The word floors you. Most guys don't want to dive head first into labeling relationships, especially not after only three weeks. But here is Sonny Carisi, happily calling you his girlfriend and wanting you to meet his family.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, of course doll," he answers a little perplexed. "We're datin' aren't we?"<br/>
<br/>
Sonny fixes his gaze on you, trying to read what you're feeling. You shake your head to snap yourself out of it. "Yes, y-yes. It's just that...Never mind. I'd <em>love</em> to spend Thanksgiving with your family!" An uncontrolled smile spreads across your face and you're pretty sure it makes you look like a complete dork. If it does, Sonny doesn't point it out, but instead reaches across the table to hold your hand. He too is smiling from ear to ear like you've made him the happiest man alive.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly your smile drops. "What?" questions Sonny.<br/>
<br/>
"What time will you be heading out tomorrow?"<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, well, I was thinkin’ we could get there for ‘round four o'clock. Time enough to introduce ya to everyone before we eat?"<br/>
<br/>
"Four?! That doesn't give me much time to make anything!" you gulp.<br/>
<br/>
"Make somethin’? Doll, my mother wouldn't want you to bring <em>anythin’</em>. Believe me, she cooks for a small army."<br/>
<br/>
"Sonny. You can't show up to someone's house for dinner empty handed." Sonny opens his mouth to argue, but you shush him instead. "How many people are gonna be there?"<br/>
<br/>
Conceding, he sets down his utensils, freeing his hands to count. "Well, there's gonna be mom, dad, me, you, Bella n’ Tommy. Their little one doesn't eat the good stuff yet, so I won't count her." Sonny unfolds that finger. "Then there's Resa and Mia and Gina. Maybe a plus one for Gina, but who the hell knows with her." Looking down at his two hands, he raises them to show you. "Should be nine altogether."<br/>
<br/>
<em>Good to know because you were going to be up early the next morning baking.<br/>
</em><br/>
-x-<br/>
<br/>
You don’t realize your knee is bouncing until Sonny reaches over and places a warm hand on it. "Don't be nervous, doll. My family is gonna love you." You turn your head towards him, flashing a weak smile. Sitting in idle traffic is only making your nerves worse. "Trust me. Besides, ya even baked fresh bread rolls on short notice. They're gonna disown me and keep <em>you</em> instead." Sonny taps your knee reassuringly before returning his hand to the steering wheel.<br/>
<br/>
The Carisis live in a quaint little suburban house complete with a petite yard and front porch stoop. It seems small for a family of six, yet still cozy and welcoming. You can't imagine Sonny growing up anywhere else.<br/>
<br/>
Sonny leads you up the steps and knocks on the door. It instantly flies open and a short woman with grey hair greets the two of you with open arms. "Sonny!" she coos, scooping her boy in for a hug. Sonny plants his mother a kiss before introducing you.<br/>
<br/>
"Hellooo! Welcome, hon," exclaims Mrs. Carisi as she ushers you into her home. The place smells delectable. If someone asked you describe the scent of Thanksgiving, you would say <em>'the Carisi household'</em>. "I'm so happy you could make it! Y'know, Sonny has told me so much about ya and I'm glad that boy finally got the nerve to - "<br/>
<br/>
"Ma!" blurts Sonny, flashing his mother a warning look. <em>Sonny must have spent those months apart dwelling over you, just as you had done over him.</em><br/>
<br/>
"What?! It's true, honey," defends the Carisi matriarch before turning back to you. "Whateva. You just make yourself at home dear. We're all family here."<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Mrs. Carisi," you say sincerely. You'd never been so instantly accepted by another family.<br/>
<br/>
After sharing a hug with Sonny's mother, you are swarmed by the rest of the Carisis. Sonny introduces you to his father first, who gives you a solid nod. Next is Bella, bouncing a tiny infant with Tommy by her side. Theresa and a shy Mia chime in a ‘<em>hello</em>’ before a solo Gina caps off the meet-and-greet.<br/>
<br/>
Mrs. Carisi is over the moon when you hand over your baking and the bread rolls end up being a major success. In true Italian fashion, the Thanksgiving spread is full of flavor with Sonny's mother sparing no expense in variety or quantity. Everyone joins in saying grace before dinner and, though not a common practice in your house growing up, you don't mind linking hands with Sonny and Gina while Mr. Carisi leads the family in giving thanks. Because you <em>do</em> have a lot to be thankful for: a great job, an incredible <em>boyfriend</em> and now a whole new family to spend time with.<br/>
<br/>
The rest of the meal is occupied by sharing in conversation, fond memories and laughter. You find it all sort of surreal. During the summer Sonny had entertained you with tales of this very family: How they could get on one another's nerves but that at the end of the day still loved each other. And this is exactly what you see before you. Maybe it's a light buzz from the wine, but you feel all warm and fuzzy as the chatter of the Carisis surround you.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually the evening winds down and everyone seems to be groaning over how full their tummies are. You know you've eaten too much but wouldn't have it any other way. "The food was absolutely delicious, Mrs. Carisi. Thank you all for having me," you say appreciatively, looking at everyone in turn.<br/>
<br/>
"Our pleasure, hon," smiles Sonny's mother sweetly. "Know that you're welcome here anytime." She clasps your hands in hers and gives them a few quick pats.<br/>
<br/>
You say your reluctant goodbyes before you and Sonny head to his car. Once inside, he looks at you. "So?"<br/>
<br/>
"Your family is wonderful, Sonny and I had a great time."<br/>
<br/>
This makes him flush with pride. "Glad to hear it, doll. Sometimes they can be a bit much, but they mean well." He turns the key in the ignition and his car grumbles to life. The two of you wave as he backs out of the driveway. Once you’re cruising down Arden avenue, Sonny pipes up again. "Y'don't have any more of them rolls, do ya? I didn't know you were such a good cook."<br/>
<br/>
You let out a laugh. "I’m not <em>that</em> good. For every two-dozen there's about a dozen that come out flat and ugly. But if you're indifferent to what they look like, then I can hook you up with the rejects." You wink just as the car passes beneath the glow of a streetlamp in hopes Sonny will catch it.<br/>
<br/>
He grins. "I don't mind. Besides, it gives me a good excuse to walk ya to your door 'n steal a kiss goodnight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a bunch of ideas planned, the next being x-mas (wrong time of year, I know) but I just have to check dates from the episodes. Let me know if you’d be interested in more of these stories and any feedback would be loved!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>